fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Foggyworth, Wyoming
Foggyworth, Wyoming is the name of a lost Christian community in north-central Wyoming, about 6 miles (9.65 km) southwest of Washakie County seat Worland. It was home to about 200+ people before it suddenly vanished off the map in 1906, swept up in strange distortion mist that arrived shortly after the San Francisco earthquake and fires that began to consume California's portion of the Pacific coast. With roughly no records existing on Foggyworth, its disappearance was largely forgotten by the government as they moved their efforts towards fixing up the badly damaged San Francisco. However, it continues to exist, with everyone living in complete isolation from the rest of the New Fantendoverse. Background Foggyworth is located in the middle of the Bighorn Basin, surrounded by a strange mist that makes its detection by outsiders an impossibility. Having suddenly vanished in the early 1900's, it would never have contact with the outside world ever again. Whenever someone walks through the mist, they would arrive in Foggyworth, and that's basically where they'll be until the time comes for them to die. Foggyworth has been rapidly declining for decades, with its drinking water on the verge of being drained and with dangerous diseases roaming about the nearly-empty streets. You're never safe there- there is no television, no internet, no electricity, and yet there is an alarming risk of having your body organs sold at the black market. The only way you can survive is if you do exactly what you're told- you eat before everyone's eyes, you shower before everyone's eyes, and you sleep before everyone's eyes. Foggyworth used to be known for its stereotypical but friendly and engaging Christian community, but as Foggyworth's generations of folks have gone on, their faith in God would begin to rapidly deteriorate. People had to make up their own heroes, and numerous rival cults that came up with their own ideal Gods would begin to fight along the streets, many of them teenagers that don't really know any better. Various aspects of religion do remain in Foggyworth's society: residents fast plenty to keep food rations favorable and store emergency leftovers, everyone joins in prayer every morning and evening to the likes of God (even if it's against their beliefs to do so), and newly-written books dedicated to God have been circulating around the area to keep people happy. There are a good number of people that don't like to do these things, though, and thus Foggyworth suffers from constant supply room break-ins and an atmosphere that's starting to become more and more unsettling as more and more people begin to realize what's really going on. Todd Adams, the mayor of Foggyworth and one of its few devoted scientists, has made efforts to resolve the mystery of the mist and introduce dietary changes to improve the survival of Foggyworth's population. Cockroach milk, which contains protein crystals, managed to help prevent the townsfolk from starving themselves. This would prove an interesting alternative to the tons of salted sardines they kept sealed away in wooden barrels. He would also disband the market system, with citizens lining up every day at the cafeteria to get their recommend portion of food. Todd invented an instant-numbing drug that'd place rapists and molesters at a dead halt, preventing them from complicating things in Foggyworth. Through digging under main street, a hidden clean underwater reservoir's been discovered in the 1990's, but it's unclear how long it'll last. A report in 2017 indicated that they were beginning to run dangerously low on water, and that strange voices could be heard beneath the reservoir's base floor. Someone from the second generation of Foggyworth residents spawned a phenomenon in the mid-1920's that would impact Foggyworth's already grim-looking future for the worse. The unapologetically racist Frank Bell, a smoker from Main Street that used to be good friends with Todd Adams, would develop paranoia and social withdrawal, and this would eventually lead to schizophrenia and his subsequent suicide. He told his friends everywhere that he was getting better, seeing this woman named "Lura" who'd help him overcome his mental symptoms. She would hang out wherever he was whenever he was upset or losing it. Nobody else ever saw Lura, because she was one of Bell's most well-formed hallucinations. The night of his death, he told his friends that he would be escaping Foggyworth with Lura's help. Since his passing, Foggyworth's residents began "seeing" this strange myth for themselves, exclaiming that they see her hanging out in dark spaces and promising to show them the way out of Foggyworth. Soon, most deaths in the town were through suicide. With their God supposedly neglecting them and their sacrifices, the birth of the Lura legend among dozens of copycats, and with the declining state of Foggyworth, it's same to assume that by the time the mystery is uncovered that everyone in Foggyworth will be dead. Meanwhile in the rest of Wyoming, and across the rest of the New Fantendoverse for that matter, Foggyworth isn't a place that really exists. However, distortion mist in Wyoming has been reported, and it's under light investigation. But it's not because of Foggyworth particularly, it's because of "The Wyoming Incident" that took place in 2006. Theories It's thought by some modern-day theorists at Foggyworth that the strange mist is tied to the Bermuda Triangle and somehow Foggyworth has become part of it. This theory has been objected to, as Foggyworth was Wyoming territory and the state is much closer to the Pacific Coast than the Atlantic Coast. Some argue that there is a possibility of a mini wormhole connecting the theoretically infinite triangle with Foggyworth. Some even believe that Foggyworth might have a role in why the Bermuda Triangle is the way it is, but the original theorist consider both of these theories far-fetched. An inmate at Foggyworth's prison suggested that Wyoming's low population density might stem from the fact that thousands have wandered into Foggyworth's clutches. Interestingly, several authority figures have attempted to deny this theory particularly. They proclaim that Foggyworth's population of 238 couldn't possibly be hiding thousands, but those who have been paying attention to the meat they eat know that they've been consuming pounds upon pounds of mysterious meat. Trivia *"The Wyoming Incident" is a phenomenon (proved false) that had a local programming channel hijacked with an unidentified man's own video, which featured disembodied heads, bizarre text, and odd "Special Presentation" messages that'd pop up every 15 seconds or so. **In the context of the New Fantendoverse, it is a real event that might have been somehow transmitted from Foggyworth. The town's name could be seen in the special presentation posters in the Fantendoverse alteration. Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Snicks' stuff Category:Places